


In The Heat Of The Moment

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Awkward Kissing, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, when tensions and the stakes are high, people are liable to do things, like furiously make-out with each other instead of finishing their mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anonymous that wanted a Penashi fic where Boone is awkwardly watching Penn and Sashi make out.
> 
> Also, once more, what have I done...?

All around the planet, the shield was coming online, giant panels of light covering the atmosphere, enemy fire and ships bouncing off it like they were made of rubber.

“ _Shields at 13% coverage.”_ The computer chimed.

Inside, the Teals struggled to take down the remaining enemy ships and troops already planetside. The Purples pushed forward even harder, screaming, guns blazing, running into enemy lines with live grenades in their hands now that retreat was not an option.

Sashi and Boone waited inside the Shield Array Station, eyes glued to the radar screen. A single teal dot came closer and closer to the orbiting station, while hundreds more purple dots of all different sizes were converging on it and _fast._

Around them, the defeated Purple soldiers talked to themselves, made bets, and watched the screen, eager to see if the Teals last hope was going to make it in time to finish Operation: Topsy Turvy.

“ _Shields at 47% coverage.”_

It was the most intense, high-stakes game of Laser Tag they had ever seen, and with the fate of an entire planet on the line, neither side was planning to lose.

The shield only kept growing, open space to enter or exit the atmosphere getting smaller and smaller. Almost the entire planet was protected now—soon, no one was getting in, or getting out, trapped where they were.

And if Penn didn't make it in time, the Teals were doomed.

“ _Shields at 78% coverage. Alert! Power rerouted from turret defense grid to shield array; accelerating deployment.”_

Boone sweated buckets and bit his nails. Sashi gripped the edge of the console so hard her knuckles turned white. The Purple soldiers cheered and cried out, until Sashi snapped her head to them and they all turned quiet.

“ _Shields at 97% coverage. Warning! Dramatic atmospheric entries or exits will soon be impossible. If you wish to perform such, please do it now.”_

There were only a handful of panels yet unactivated, all centered around the Shield Array Station.

Penn made a beeline for it, gunning his shot and damaged engines as hard as they could go.

The Purple ships did the same, their formation turning into a whirlpool, all spiraling closer and closer together, Penn just a few feet from its tip.

Lasers, exploding drones, and missiles rained down from above as the Purple ships unleashed their entire arsenal of weapons all at once. Dozens of their own ships got taken out by friendly fire, but they didn't care, so long as they erased the single Teal blip left on their radars.

Penn's engines, held together by hope and sheer force of will, finally gave out. Inside his scout ship, alarms blared, warning him that the hull was on its last legs.

Just a few more seconds of abuse, and Penn and his ship were out of the war.

“ _Shields at 99% coverage.”_

One panel remaining.

Boone and Sashi ran to the observation deck just beside them.

They looked out just in time to see Penn's ship explode in a brilliant explosion of teal light, just a few feet away from making it into the barrier.

Purple missiles and suicide drones flew out and sought new targets, found none, and flew away from the Purple ships, detonating into so many purple tinted explosions.

Purple lasers struck the ship, the brilliant teal lights on its hull now dark.

The last panel formed over the hole.

“ _Shields at 100% coverage._ _Planet is now completely defended from all external threats. Have a nice day._ _”_

The wreckage of Penn's ship fell down to the planet, a lifeless metal husk.

Boone stared up at the sky now glowing and humming in bright, friendly teal, his expression blank.

Sashi watched the ship fall, getting smaller and smaller till it disappeared from sight, her face slowly falling open in horror.

The Purple soldiers erupted in cheers, bets were collected, and a new wager was made for how long it was going to take Command to pick them up.

“ _Incoming Message from: Purple Commander.”_

Rippen's face appeared before every soldier's eyes, Purple or Teal, in or out, on their visors or projected from the insignias on their chests.

He grinned. “So much for that trump card!” He said before laughing, long and hard.

“ _Incoming Message from: Teal Pilot, codename 'Ace.'”_

Rippen's laughter stopped in an instant. On both the planet and the fleet, soldiers watched, dumbstruck, as Rippen's portrait shrank to make away for a new one:

Penn's. Lit up by the glow of a Teal power crystal, the one to be used for Operation: Topsy Turvy.

“Spoke too soon, Rippen! Sash, Boone, meet me out by the landing pad, I'm coming in hot! And with 3 HP left, too!”

Rippen started screaming before his feed cut off. Penn's followed suit.

Boone and Sashi rushed out of the observation deck to the hangar.

Purple soldiers frowned and made disgusted faces, before money changed hands once more, and the new wager was how long it'd take for Teal Command to take them in as POWs.

Boone and Sashi stepped out of the station's doors and into the open-air landing pad, wind whipping around them from the altitude.

Off in the distance was Penn, gliding in the air by teal energy wings, clutching the Teal power crystal to his chest.

Boone started cheering and wooing. Sashi's horror quickly turned into a massive grin.

With help from the twin boosters on his back, Penn landed on the tarmac softly and on his feet. His wings dissipated, and he flipped open the visor of his helmet, letting everyone see his smile.

“Boone, I do believe this is yours!” Penn carefully held out the Teal power crystal, and Boone quickly slotted it into the containment unit on his belt.

The “fanny pack” quickly grew several more protective layers of armour, the crystal humming happily and safely inside it.

Sashi walked up to Penn. She flipped open her own visor, and looked up at him.

Penn smiled and held out his arms.

_SMACK!_

Penn hit the tarmac. A bright red handprint glowed angrily on his cheek. His armour buzzed and warned him that he only had 2 HP left now.

“ **Idiot!”** Sashi screamed at Penn as she knelt down to the ground, straddled him, and picked him up by the collar of his armour. “The next time you want to go play hero and shove me and Boone into an escape pod, _warn us_ first!”

Penn smiled sheepishly at her.

Sashi scowled at him. Then, she pulled him in for a kiss.

Boone's eyes widened. He whistled and looked away.

Sashi pulled away, sighed, and shook her head. “You're a complete idiot, you know that?”

Penn grinned. “And yet you still kissed me.”

“I never said that was a _bad_ thing...” Sashi purred before she pulled in for a deeper kiss.

Boone looked at them for a few seconds, before turning his attention to the Shield Array Station and the Purple soldiers waiting inside.

“Yeah, uh… we'll just… be inside here, close the door, give you guys some privacy.” One of them said before they shut the doors on the part-time heroes.

“ _Warning! Landing Pad Doors are now locked.”_

Boone looked back at Sashi and Penn.

Sashi moaned.

Boone blushed. “Uh, guys…?” He pointed to the crystal on his belt. “We, uh, have to get this crystal inside and activate the trump card and stuff...”

“ _Incoming Message from: Teal Commander.”_

The Teal Commander's face filled Boone's screen. Sashi's and Penn's projected as they should, but neither noticed.

“Excellent work, Omega Squad! With the shield up, the Purple forces can't retreat, regroup, or reinforce their numbers on our planet. All that is left to do is power up the energy repulsor, and we will have won this war!”

Boone looked away and down at the ground. “Uh, yeah… about that...”

The Teal Commander frowned. “Is there a problem, Engineer?”

Penn and Sashi pulled away for breath, both of them panting.

“Man, you are _so_ hot right now.”

“Oh, shut up and make out with me some more.”

The Teal Commander paused. “Oh. I see.”

“Should you… you know, tell them we have to activate the thing with the crystal and all that…?”

“Actually, Engineer, given the rules for this war, and the nature of the shield, there really is no rush. The Purples have entered our space and any hyperjumps out of our system will count as a disqualification, the shield prevents the entry or escape of the Purple forces, and the ones already planetside have been neutralized.

“Ace and Gunner are… free to do as they please for however long they like.”

Boone frowned. “Isn't there, like, anything you can do to make them… I don't know, stop?”

Sashi yelped and pulled away.

“Oh, man, I'm sorry Sash, I didn't--”

“Do it again, do it again, _do it again~!”_

“… Err, yes, but _oh,_ look at that, there are much more pressing matters for me to attend to, farewell, Engineer, tell Ace and Gunner most of the army now owes them quite a large sum of credits!”

“ _Wait!”_

The Teal Commander disconnected, leaving Boone standing on the tarmac, his arms raised as if he were lunging at someone and was a little too late.

Sashi yelped. Then she yelped again, and again, and again, her pitch growing higher and sharper, her voice muffled as she didn't pull away this time.

Boone looked firmly away from the two and walked back to the shut doors of the hangar.

He knocked on the heavy steel. “Hey, guys, can you let me in?”

“Are Ace and Gunner still making out?” One of the Purple soldiers inside asked.

“… No?”

“We'll let you back in as soon as they tell us themselves—just to be sure.”

“Okay, gotcha! Going to tell them that now!” Boone walked in place, making his footsteps softer and softer as if he were walking away, before making them louder and louder as if he were coming back.

He knocked again. “Hey, guys, they're are done making out now! They're coming over right now, actually!”

Boone repeated his footsteps bit, now even less convincing that he was trying to imitate two people walking back to the door at different strides.

You could feel the Purple soldier on the other end roll their eyes.

“Yep, _totally_ not making out now!” Boone said in a poor impression of Penn.

“Yes, _completely_ done! Got it _all_ out of my system!” He said in an even worse impression of Sashi.

“Yeah, no.”

Boone frantically pounded on the doors with both hands. “Come on, guys, let me in!”

“ _Warning! Attempted forced entry detected, reinforcing Landing Pad Doors immediately.”_

Boone jumped back and yelped as a teal laser grid covered the doors. A second, a thinner layer of metal slid over the original and locked in place.

“Seriously?!”

“ _Yes, seriously.”_

Boone looked over his shoulder, and quickly looked back, immediately regretting his decision.

“Isn't there some way you can let me in?”

“ _Yes: through the emergency Omega Squad Security Override, which necessitates soldiers with codenames 'Ace,' 'Gunner,' and 'Engineer' reciting the passwords in the proper order.”_

Boone blinked, sighed, sat down, plugged his ears, and started waiting.


End file.
